


Heaven is a Place On Earth (When I’m With You)

by Gatherer_of_Clouds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tad bit of introspection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatherer_of_Clouds/pseuds/Gatherer_of_Clouds
Summary: Heaven for Aziraphale isn’t a place in the sky, but somewhere on Earth.~*~Just a little thingy I wrote inspired by Belinda Carlisle’s amazing voice!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heaven is a Place On Earth (When I’m With You)

Saying Aziraphale loved earth and all it had to offer was like saying God loves everyone She created. It should be completely unnecessary and understood without having to rely on what limited amount of communication language was capable of. However, humans, and occasionally certain ethereal and occult entities who’ve lived among them since there were only Adam and Eve, loved and needed repetition and stating the obvious.

Why Aziraphale liked Earth made no sense to any of the other angels. This was because they did not deem it important to attempt to understand the failure of a principality he was. Aziraphale had tried on numerous occasions to explain it to his fellow angels, but they snidely rolled their eyes.

One reason Aziraphale liked Earth was because of all the different things to experience, to do, to feel, to hear, and to taste. So much that it was at some points almost overwhelming. Things bombarded his senses at any given point, and it was wonderful! But he’d be lying if he said that things like books and food were the biggest reasons why he loved Earth. A certain snake-eyed demon was the biggest reason.

It was almost comical. Humans thought of Heaven as a paradise full of peace and color that was so immeasurable its grandeur that mortal minds couldn’t begin to envision its entirety. In reality it was as blank as an untouched canvas, and was too clean and pristine. It was nauseating and terribly hard on the eyes. Heaven was suffocating in it’s enormity, and it induced terrible feelings of insignificance. It only increased when around the Archangel’s seething stares of disappointment. There was peace and quiet, but not the blissful kind. The kind that induced feelings of paranoia and suspicion. Worst of all, it was terribly cold. Not temperature wise, mind you, but the lack of love chilled his chest, or whatever part of his true form could be considered chest. There really hadn’t been the all encompassing feeling of love in Heaven since the Fall.

While Aziraphale preferred Earth to Heaven, there were times when Hell pulled itself out from the brimstone-lined cesspool where God threw the demons down, and made a home in the hearts of man. Aziraphale respected humans for their unsurpassed talent of finding meaning in chaos, and being driven by hope to look Above for peace when it was lacking here.

There were times, many in fact, where Aziraphale’s faith was nearly broken, because why would these terrible things occur? He supposed that he would never find what humans considered to be Heaven, and had resigned himself to this fate so long ago. Besides, living on Earth was far from terrible.

Ironically though, and definitely very blasphemous of him, Aziraphale did find Heaven. It wasn’t in the in the clouds high above the Earth, but rather it was in the nook of his bookshop blanketed by dimmed glowing lights and the musty scent of old books. It was the faint buzz of alcohol in rosy cheeks, and a belly full of delicious food. It was his fingers running through ruby hair, and the gentle rise and fall of his demon’s chest.

His demon. His wily serpent. His best friend and so much more.

“What are you thinking about?” Crowley opened one slitted eye to look up at Aziraphale’s face.

“My dear, I thought you were asleep,” Aziraphale chuckled and stilled his hands.

“Was. A little. I can hear the gears in your head turning,” he yawned, “What are you scheming about, angel?” He opened his other eye.

“Nothing. As if I would do such a thing!” They both laughed for a little bit, and Aziraphale resumed stroking his hair, “Heaven I suppose,” he spoke softly after awhile. Crowley jerked up and twisted around.

“They won’t lay a finger on you,” he gently gripped Aziraphale’s shoulders “not if I have anything to say about it. I promise, angel, I’ll do whatever I have to keep you safe,” his bare eyes glistened in the low light of the shop.

“Oh, I wasn’t worrying about Up There,” he pulled Crowley closer to him, “I was thinking, humans think of Heaven as being, well, paradise, right?”

“Yeah. Too bad they missed the mark a bit,” Crowley snorted.

“But I found it. At least for me,” he grinned, “It’s not with the other angels. It’s here on Earth with you my dear boy,” he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Crowley sputtered and buried his face into Aziraphale’s neck. For someone who’d been flirting with him for nearly 6000 years, Crowley was very bashful at being on the receiving end of affection, “I love you,” he whispered in his ear.

“Love you too, Aziraphale,”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a virtual hug everyone!!!! <3


End file.
